A Crazy Crank Is A Crazy Shank
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: Gus is a crank, he befriends Newt who has just been thrown into the Crank Palace and as his first friend, Gus swears to do everything to make his friend immune and stay alive. The story is based on the third book in the series and start around the time Tommy, Minho and the others goes to the palace to get Newt back. Let's see if Gus and Newt can make it out of this mess alive!
1. Chapter 1- Crank Palace

Living in Crank Place wasn't as good as people had said it to be. Gus had learned that as he took his first step into the hell home for cranks both sane and those who were long gone. The place had seemed like a real hell until Gus met the sad, blonde haired teen with a handsome square jaw. Newt as the older teen had sad his name was, was a really depressing guy. He looked as if he had sold the butter and lost the money, like everything was just falling apart and everything was already over. Gus understood the guys feelings as he himself was starting to become something he didn't even wanna imagine but then, Gus had always been weird and even now he was positive that everything was about to change because he himself would change it. They were in what Gus supposed was a old bowling room and was sitting on a bench surrounded by cranks who was either sleeping or just dozing ofh or whatever cranks liked to do.

"I'm gonna get out of here later today, I think I know a way to fix us before we go truly insane"

Gus didn't actually '_think_' he knew how to fix it, he _**knew**_ how to fix them but he couldn't do it here and he couldn't change all cranks. Newt looked at him with clear confusion in his eyes.

"Don't joke about anything like that"

Well, it wasn't like Gus didn't expect that response as Newt knew that Gus was born crazy even if they had only known each other for a few days. Gus smiled at his friend.

"I'm not lying, I know a place not to far from here were I can make a cure and don't think that just because I'm crazy I don't know anything about the flare! You know it's the craziest people that are the smartest and that the reason you of all those friends of yours got infected! Because you're smart and the others are not, they would never be able to handle the flare like you and I promise that I won't let you or for god sake ME day by this illness!"

Wow, the longest speech Gus had ever done in his life and he sounded so mature! The flare really must have started taking a tool and his poor brain. Gus felt a little relieved when he saw a small smile forming on his blonde friends lips.

"Thanks Gus"

Gus smiled back as Newt gently patted hos shoulder, he almost felt like a puppy getting praised by its owner. Strange. They both looked up as they saw two of the guards walking into the room and looked towards their direction. Gus smirked as he saw that it was Mustache and Short Baldy, two of the more regular guards. The two guards carefully approached them and Gus put on a crazy grin just to scare the two.

"Well well, if it isn't our two favorite guards! What makes me the honour of your humble preesence?"

The two guards hesitated as they shared a quiet look with each other while Gus kept on staring at them, not letting his big grin disappear from his lips.

"Some people arrived a while ago and they told us that they were looking for Newt, they're waiting for you in the apartment sections"

Gus frowned and could see the anger that formed in his friends eyes, he didn't know the details but what he knew was that Newt didn't wanna met or go with those people.

"Tell them to get the bloody hell out of here"

Gus and the guards looked at him for a while but then Gus turned his gaze back to the two guards who looked puzzled to what they should do.

"Do they pay you to do this, if so I hope you know that's it's enough for how far you gonna go, because we all know that it comes a risk with every movement you people make in here"

Hell, Gus had started to get really smart! Sixteen and he sounded like a damn adult maybe even a grandpa! The guards though for a moment before a huge brawl between some cranks broke loss in the bigger part of the 'Palace'. Gus looked with interest in his eyes as cranks started to leave the room to either watch or join the fight. The guard that Gus called Mustache sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, even if he seems calm Gus could tell that the guard was freaking out over the big fight that had started.

"Alright, we will give them your message"

The guard then slinked out through a back door. As the guards had left, Gus looked as Newt got to his feet and headed towards the brawl, most probably to try and cool his head. Not that Gus was a coward but he wasn't going to take the risk to follow the blonde. His better judgement told him that Newt would come back when he felt calmer and then they would talk. Just as he though, ten minutes later Newt came back and sat down beside him looking much calmer than before. Gus couldn't help but notice the gun he had in his hand and raised a eyebrow for Newt to explain how he suddenly was in ownership to such a thing.

"I took it from one of the guards"

Simple but just that told Gus the whole story and he didn't need to push his friend for more. He knew very well that Newt was actually a very harmless person and wouldn't do anything stupid as long as he had some sanity still in his body. Gus shrugged and let his gaze roam around the room, he stilled when he saw the returning from of the two guards Mustache and Short Baldy. But the guards wasn't alone this time as they were followed by three young adults, probably near Newts age and then a older man in the back of their little group.

"Seems like they didn't listen to your words"

Gus could see the slight hurt in Newts eyes as the teen would have to face his friends once again. He really felt sorry for his blonde friend but then, he didn't really know how to help him either. He turned around with a smirk on his lips just as the small group stopped. The group in front of him seemed to be four immune people one girl, one brown haired teen, one Asian dude and then an old man. He tilted his head to the side as he stared at the four unknown people and they did the same to him. The silent stare was broken by Newts voice.

"I told you shanks to get lost!"

Gus knew that this could become a very dangerous situation so he slowly stood up, aware that the two guards were pointing their weapons at his head and chest. He smirked in amusement and raised both his arms to show that he wasn't up to anything.

"I guess that's my call, se ya later Newt!"

He saw Newt making a small waving motion and he chuckled as he walked past the people who had come for his friend but Gus already knew that they would go back disappointed.

Gus decided to get to higher grounds as he had heard cranks talking about some kind of uproar and he wanted to be on the safe side. As most cranks on the 'Palace' knew, Gus wasn't a fighter but more like a onlooker like the joker in cards. He never did much of the work himself but he had the power to change the outcome of a lot of things. Just as he had predicted, the cranks started to attack the guards and a uproar quickly escalated. Gus smirked as he jumped down to the ground and headed back towards were he had left Newt, this was the opportunity he had waited for and he knew that if they wanted to escape they had to do it now.

Gus found Newt sitting on the sofa on the exact same spot he had left him. The blonde had a whole lot of emotions in his face and Gus got a headache just at the sight of his friend.

"Eyy Newt, we getting out of here now and we gonna fix ourselves up and then you can join your friends again, nothing's over or impossible until we're dead you know"

Newt looked up at him with a sad smile on his lips and Gus reached down his hand for his friend to grad, Newt did and Gus smirked as the teen was now on his feet and actually looked determined and ready for what would happen in the future.

"I hope that you ain't afraid of death because that's one very crucial thing in the process, I mean it's the last step to get yourself truly free from the flare"

Gus could see the slight flinch Newt made but the blonde didn't waver and slowly nodded. Of some reason Gus felt proud over his friend's courage, even thought Newt was older than Gus by one year. Gus patted his friends shoulder as they headed out of the 'Palace' and towards the direction of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Eyyho! I'm been so stuck in this shuck story that I haven't been upptadeting my other two! So I decided to just shuck it all and finish this story and just put it up so I can continue with my other ones! ;P **

**I have already written the whole story but I don't really know how many chapters it will have but I sure will be a few xD**

**Well, Like and review! (Y)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Cure

(Newt P.O.V)

Newt followed Gus into the city, it had gotten dark by the time they had arrived but they had been lucky to bot meet any cranks that wanted to fight them. Newt didn't really know if he should trust his new crazy friend but something had always told him that Gus wasn't as insane as he looked and he couldn't help but trust the guy. He also had a very innocent appearance with his middle length fluffy black hair with bags that ended just above his eyes and his skinn was really pale, the shank had those deepest dark blue eyes that Newt was almost scared to drown in them. The clothes the little guy had was a plain gray hoodie and a pair of black basketball shorts. Gus was also really short, he couldn't be mush taller than 168 cm at most. Newt pulled his gaze away from Gus and tried to make out were his smaller friend was taking him.

"Exactly where are we going?"

He could see the smirk on his friends lips as the younger teen turned around to face him, he didn't stop so he resumed to walk backwards to be able to face Newt as he spoke.

"To my old man's place, we will never get cured without the things he has hidden away in his hidden room!"

Newt frowned as he noticed that the flare seemed to take a great tool on the shank as Gus tried his best to remain sain, well as saint as Gus could be. It didn't take much longer until they stood outside a small red house hidden in the forest. The house seem to only have one floor and when they walked in, Newt saw that the house was mostly decorated with wood to make give it a warm feeling.

"There's a empty bedroom right across the bathroom, so just make yourself at home!"

Gus jumped around happily, clearly happy to be home after so long. Newt nodded and went through the livingroom/kitchen and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Just as he opened the door he felt a towel landing on his head, he sighed as he pulled it of his head and then nodded a thanks to Gus before he got into the bathroom and closed the door.

...

When he stepped out of the shower, he for the first time saw himself in the bathroom mirror. He scowled as he looked at his tall but thin body. He had old scars and some newer wounds and he couldn't help but wonder where exactly he had gotten them all. Just as Gus had told him many times, he had dirty blonde hair and a square jaw, Gus had many times commented on his jaw as the younger teen though he looked really handsome with it. Not to be like Minho but Newt also though he looked pretty good with his dirty blonde hair and square jaw. He nodded in satisfaction at his appearance and left the room.

''Took you long enough, I bet you were looking at yourself in the mirror for more than half the time in there!''

Gus smirked as he got up from the sofa. Newt shot the black haired boy a stern look but it ended in a smirk. While Gus went into the bathroom to freshen up, Newt went into his room. Newts room was a small guest room with a small bed in front of a window and then a drawer on the opposite side of the room. Newt didn't care much about the small size of the room, he liked it this way and it reminded him much about his old room in the glade. He headed to the drawer and search it until he found a clean white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweet pants. He then searched through the lower drawer and found a pait of gray socks that he also put on. He sighed in satisfaction as he fort the first time in a very long time, felt completely clean. He snapped out of his daze as he heard Gus exit and seemed to have fallen to the ground as a high thud had been heard and then a high curse.

''The hell in the bloody house!?''

Not that Newt knew if that was a curse or just something the crank Gus had come up with but either way he opened his door to find Gus lying on the floor, probably from slipping. Gus was clearly puting as he layed on his back with both arms crossed over his chest and his lower lip was sticking out a little more than usual. Newt didn't really know if he should laugh or ask if the younger boy was alright. He didn't get to do either as Gus looked up at him and the pout quickly turned into a mischievous smirk, Newt raised a eyebrow at his grounded friend and Gus chuckled.

''I just remembered something reeeeeeally funny! Wanna know what it is?''

Newt wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the funny thing was but he knew that even if he said no, Gus would tell him. He ended up just shrugging and Gus laughed out loud as he rolled around on the ground like a five years old kid. Newt took a step back as he waited for Gus to calm down and just start talking.

''The thing is..''

Gus stopped rolling and suddenly looked serious. Newt frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe, he started to loose patience with his friend and he knew that it was because of the flare taking over his head and he had to do everything not to growl out for Gus to speak up. Gus seemed to have noticed as he sat up and leaned his back against the wall, finally seeming to have calmed down from his craziness.

''I have found the location of the cure but it will take a while for the thing to take effect on our bodies and as I told you when we left the Crank Palace, we will have to die to be immune''

He got quiet and looked up at Newt as if he was inspecting him. Newt sighed, he knew what Gus was thinking, that he wouldn't want to be immune and just get the hell over it all and just die. Newt had wanted that before and he had almost done it when he was still in the maze.

''When will you have the bloody cure ready?''

Gus face shone up as he jumped up from his position on the floor, Luckily the kid had put on a pait of black sweet pants after his shower or he would probably be naked by now and that could have been pretty awkward. Gus ran into the living room/kitchen and disappeared down to what Newt thought was the basement.

''Well, hurry up you slow walking snail!''

Newt didn't like to be called snail but he didn't wanna give the flare a reason to get worse, so he shrugged it off and hurried after the short boy. The basement was kind of dark with just one lamp in the entire room, it was filled with tables that was filled with weird bottles filled with who know what it was. Newt let his gace searched the room and he then noticed Gus in the far end of the room searching through some kind of coffin.

''My dad was really good and hiding stuff but I have always been better at finding than he was at hiding, there it is!''

Gus smirked as he held up a green bottle that looked more like a beer bottle, than one that would contain a cure for a very deadly virus. Newt scratched the back of his head and wondered if this realy was such a safe plan but Gus seemed very sure that it would work and Newt couldn't help but to trust the guy. Well, he would either try the cure and die or just do nothing and die because of the flare. While Newt had been in his own thoughts, Gus had already taken two big gulps from the bottle and was now shoving into Newts arms. Newt took the bottle and inspected it in front of him.

''It tastes and smells like crap but it will work''

Gus informed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Here goes nothing, Newt closed his eyes as he too took two big gulps of the very nasty tasting 'cure'. Gus was right, it tastes like klunk or more like a dead body smells after lying around for to long. He could hear Gus laugh behind him as he started to cough from taking to big gulps.

''We will have to die in a couple of days so go and buy some flowers!''

Gus chuckled as he exited the basement to go and get his mouth washed. Newt stood there for a while but then the smell and taste in his mouth made him want to throw up and he quickly headed after his black haired friend to get his mouth washed with a whole three centimeter of toothpaste.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Wow, this chap was originally just 428 words but I'm so nice so I wrote more and it became longer! xD**

**I hope you guys like the story so far and I will soon put up a extra chapter that I'm writing and if you have any requests on what you want to happened I may put the requests into one of the chapters or I will make a extra ;P**

**Like and review! (Y)**

**Thanks NewtandZaneFanGirl for the review and here is the update you requested! **

**Also thanks to Newtie(Guest) for your review and I'm really happy that you like the story! **

**Hope you shanks enjoyed this as much as the last one! ;O/**


	3. Chapter 3 Immune!

•°○●□■■□●○°•

》Gus P.O.V《

It had been three days since they had arrived to Gus's old house and he had managed to make a cure for both himself and Newt and the only thing left were to die so the cure would take real effect and they would be revived as immune people. Crazy plan but that's how the damn cure worked and even a crazy and insane person like Gus thought the whole thing was wicked but then, the once who had created it was named WICKED so he wasn't really surprised. Gus had taken Newt down to the city in hope to find a gun or something to make it a quick death and to reassure that the damn cure worked, Newt had forced him to do it first.

"Seriously, I made the cure and now you want me to be the test subject for it?"

Gus groaned as he saw Newt raising an eyebrow at him over the stupid question. Gus took a deep breath and put the pistol so it was resting against the side of his head.

"Fare enough but you have to cry for me if I actually die"

Newt nodded and to Gus surprise, he looked away so he wouldn't have to see his friend kill himself.

''Don't you look away! You have to see and remember my last moments as a living being!

Newt looked at him with a frown on his brows.

''Why would I bloody do that!?''

Gus also frowned, he didn't know that Newt could be so insensitive as to not take on Gus's last request!

''Just have your eyes glued on me and not the wall!''

Newt crossed his arm over his chest in defiance.

''I will not bloody look as you shoot yourself in the head!''

Gus glared at him but then sighed in surrender, all people wasn't as crazy as Gus when it came to see people die. Gus didn't actually care when he saw people die, much because the people he had seen die was long gone cranks.

''Alright, I won't force you to look''

Newt nodded and once again turned his head away so he wouldn't have to see. Gus sighed and put his finger against the trigger, just before the gun would go of Gus stopped.

''You do it, I seriously can't just take my own life! It's just weird that I would do something like that, so you my awesome friend do it!''

Newt turned and glared at him and Gus managed a smile, he felt like sissy as he handed over the gun to the blonde. Newt looked at the gun and then at Gus and then back to the gun.

''I can't just bloody well shoot you!?''

It wasn't more than a whisper but clear enough for Gus to hear. Gus chuckled and took a firm grip on Newt hand that was currently gripping the gun, he raised the hand so the gun was pointing towards his head. He chuckled when he saw the fear in his blonde friends eyes.

''Well I can't do it either so as my friend, you should put me out of my misery''

Gus knew that it was unfair of him to ask Newt to do this but he himself couldn't do it and Newt was the only person he could trust to do it for him. Newts eyes had starting to glistering from unshed tears and Gus felt his own eyes starting to get watery.

''Just do it quickly!''

It came out almost like a growl and Gus felt how Newt flinched at the sudden anger but he quickly collected himself and took a deep breath.

''Promise me that you won't die''

Gus smiled and put his hand over Newts that was holding the gun, Newts hand was trembling more than Gus though was possible.

''Nothing has managed to kill me before so why now? Just pull the trigger and get this shit over with''

He actually smiled as he said it and he could see a small smile forming on his blonde friend as he relaxed slightly. It took a minute but Newt finally seemed to have calmed down enough to get this over with and he looked Gus straight in the eyes, Gus was surprised by the action as he had supposed that the older teen would look away.

''See you in a while shank''

Gus nodded and Newt pulled the trigger.

...

Gus head was hurting like hell asd he woke up but that only confirmed that he was actually still alive!

"Gus, you there buddy?"

Gus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with Newts big teary eyes and dirty blonde hair gazing down at him.

"Well, my head feels much clearer know so I can actually gladly tell ya that it worked!"

They both smiled and Newt helped him up to a sitting position. When Gus eyes finally seemed to stop being blurry, he noticed dried blood on Newts forehead.

"You shot yourself too?"

Newt shaked his head slowly and Gus knew that it was because of the pain in the head and he could assure his friend that he had the same pain in his own.

"Tommy shot me"

Tommy? Gus head worked in a thousand miles a hour but the name didn't quiet fit in to any of his memories, so he responded with a questioning rais of his his eyebrow. Newt chuckled.

"It's the brown haired shank that went into the Crank Place to 'save me'"

Ah, there rang a bell, the one that was holding that girls hand! Yes yes, know he knew who the guy was!

"Nice of him but I think you have to rethink your choice of friends"

Gus looked as Newt started to laugh out loud, he knew that the shank thought that it was a stupid thing to come from Gus who wasn't even near sane even without the flare and had asked Newt to kill him.

"Don't laugh when I'm trying to be a good friend"

He grunted and decided that it was time to head back to the house. He could hear how Newt attempted to stop the laughter but failed miserably. Of course, he knew he would hear about this for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Wow do I have fun writing this stuff? It really isn't my thing to write those sad moments and I don't think I'm that good at it either! ;P**

**Well, our boys are now immune and hope****fully safe.. Ha! Like I would let them be! xD **

**Hope you like this chapter and I will soon post next one! ;O/**

**Like and review folks! (Y)**


	4. Chapter 4 Old Crank!

Gus was sitting in the living room with his silver Mac computer in his lap, he was typing furiously to try and find any information they could use against WICKED and also he wanted to see if he could find anything out about Newts friends who seemed to have joined The Right Arm. He heard a low creak from the sofa as Newt sat down beside him. The blonde teen was new awake and his hair was standing in all directions. He had put on a brown sweater and a pair of gray sweet pants.

"What are you doing shank?"

Gus chuckled as Newt yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'm looking up information about WICKED and The Right Arm's recent activities"

Newt frowned and leaned closer so he too could see what Gus had found. It wasn't much as people didn't use Internet as much after the sun flare. What he had found was the main site of the Right Arm were they were searching for immunes to come and fight with them. Neither Gus or Newt wanted to join them as Gus didn't trust them and Newt just wanted to stay out of all of it. Finally, Gus closed the laptop and got up from the sofa and headed towards the fridge to get something to eat. He located two apples and threw one to Newt who easily catches it with only one hand. Gus smirked at him as he took a big bite of his own apple.

"So, are we just going to live here for the rest of our lives or are we going to find the paradise?"

Newt didn't say anything as he seemed to be lost in thoughts and Gus decided not to push the issue and just went to the bathroom to take a shower before they would head out into the city. He showered quickly and then put on a pair of black pants and a red and black shimmy. He fixed his middle length fluffy hair so it looked kind of fixed and then headed out to were Newt was now standing at the door. They shared a smile and then headed out to try and get some information about the situation in the country.

=Time break=

Sometimes it was a good thing that Gus wasn't much more then a observer as he had managed to get many good contacts in the Crank world and even as immune, the cranks would make deals and help him out. Gus didn't really trust any cranks as he knew how unpredictable they could be and he had been the same just a while ago so he knew how their brains worked. He searched the city for one perticable Crank with silver hair tied up in a ugly ponytail and a ugly shaved beard on his ugly wrinkled face, probably the ugliest old Crank Gus knew. When he finally found the old man, he was standing staring at a house wall.

"Roger my friend! I see that the flare has taken a real tool on ya!"

The Crank named Roger snapped out of his daze and turned his stare towards the approaching Gus and Newt. Gus knew that the old Crank wouldn't attack them without warning but just in case he had told Newt to stay behind him. Newt hadn't even complained and had happily slowed down so he was walking behind.

"What are you doing here boy, thought you had a managed to get cured from the flare?"

Gus smirked and stopped a few extra feet away from the old Crank just to be sure that he would be able to dodge if the old man suddenly attacked. The old man didn't get offended by it and just waited for Gus to speak.

"I am cured but I came to get some information about the recent state we're in"

The old Crank chuckled and Gus knew that he had some information that he wanted to share without any deals which was a great relief as Gus didn't have anything to trade right now. It was simple to read the old crank as he would pat his palm if he wanted something in return of the information and this time he didn't.

"It seems like WICKED has hidden the immunes in some maze"

Gus scratched his arm to get it to stop tickling as he took in the information and glanced back to see Newt frowning as he had put his hand under his jaw as if he was thinking hard.

"Where is this maze located?"

The Crank frowned as he struggled to remember and when he did, the old man snapped his fingers in the air which drew the attention from both Gus and Newt.

"Deep into the bedrock, somewhere under the main building of WICKED's headquarter"

Gus slumped down to the ground, seriously how the hell would he be able to find that place!? Newt on the other hand seemed shocked as if realising something big. Gus raised a eyebrow at his friend and Newt saw it and a sad smile formed on the blondes lips.

"I lived in that bloody maze before we escaped and I was brought to the Crank Palace"

Gus nodded in understanding, he wasn't much of a big fan of places with many turns and that kind of stuff either, not that he thought that was the reason to why Newt didn't like the place.

"You know the kids that came to the Palace the day we broke out? They seems to be working with the Right Arm and what I have heard is that they will head to destroy WICKED and they will probably kill the immunes with the scientists if they doesn't realize anytime soon that the immunes are trapped in the maze"

Both Gus and Newt looked at the old Crank with stunned eyes. Gus knew that the old man was good when it came to information but this was overly good job of him and he sure deserved some candy for it!

"I sure will get you some chocolate until the next time I see you old man!"

Gus grinned and then turned to Newt the blonde seemed to be between somewhere between sad and happy over the infromation. Gus chuckled and patted his older friends shoulder.

"Maybe we should go and see them? They will be really happy when they hear that you're immune and that Tommy guy will probably cry of happiness when he realize that he hasn't kille his bff and then, we don't want them to kill a whole load of people and then have that on their shoulder!"

Newt glared at him for using a silly word like bff and Gus also knew that the blonde had a hard time knowing exactly how he felt about his friends or former friends. He also knew that Newt had managed to blurt out pretty heavy and mean stuff to his friends and the blonde was probably scared that his friends would hate him for it.

"They knew that it was the flare speaking, they won't hate ya you know just tell them the truth of how you feel know when your brain ain't filled with the flare"

Newt finally smiled and that made Gus smile and he turned back to the old Crank who seemed to have returned to staring at the wall. Gus chuckled and put his hands on his hips with a determined smirk.

"Well, we won't get any more information out of him today so let's go and find that bloody maze of yours!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, the chapter is getting longer and I'm hoping that they also gets better! xD**

**Like and Review!(Y) /Don't forget to follow! ;O/**

**Thanks to NewtandZaneDanGirl, AsgardianGrizzly and others if I missed anyone but thanks for your review and I hope you're all happy with this chapter! ;DD**


	5. Chapter 5 Car Driving!

It felt weird for Gus to use the word bloody but being with Newt made the word sound funny and he just had to try and use it if only for one time. Newt also seemed to found the word funny coming from Gus and they both laughed as they headed to find a abandoned car of something else they could use as none of them wanted to walk all the way.

It took some time but Gus finally managed to find a car and after ten minutes he had started it up. Newt looked at him with a kind of uneasy look.

"You know how to drive that klunk thing, right?"

Gus looked first at his blonde friend and then at the car. Seriously, Newt must be stupid to ask something so obvious.

"Of course not! I'm sixteen but my parent didn't want to let me drive because of how crazy they thought I was!"

Like how stupid could Newt be? Gus let out a irritated sigh and got in to the driver seat and Newt slowly sat down beside him in the passage seat.

"Any more obviously stupid questions?"

Newt looked forward for a minute and then turned back to look at Gus.

"Do you even know were to drive?"

Gus sighed again, he was tired of the questions and he decided to just press the gas and drive. Of course, Gus didn't actually know which one was the gas pedal and he managed to press on the wrong one making the car drive backwards and they ended up with slamming the back of the car into some nearby garbage cans. Gus didn't even dare to glance at Newt so he cleared his throat to make a quick explanation.

"Most be a new model? The cars I know have the gas pedal on the other side"

He bit his lower lip and carefully pressed down his foot on the gas pedal and this time it was the right one and the car slowly went forward. Not long after, Gus had gotten used to the driving and they drove steadily through out the city. Newt had been a little grumpy at the start but when Gus had managed to start up the radio and some music he didn't really know what the hell it was, started to fill the car Newt seemed to relax. That was until some weird rock music started to play and both Gus and Newt frowned at the horrible screams the man made.

"Sounds like he's having a baby or something"

Gus could hear Newt snort and then they broke out in laughter. The Newt couple of hours, Newt and Gus spended to comment on the songs and then sing along when they could the text and sometimes they came up with their own lyrics. They suddenly stopped when the car started to make weirs sounds as if the thing was dying and that was the first time Gus actually checked how much fuel the car had.

"Shit! You see any gas stations around?"

Newt gave him a hard look and motioned with his hand for Gus to look around their surrounding.

"How the bloody shuck do you think their would be any gas stations in the dessert?"

Gus rolled his eyes as Newt started to use more weird words that he used to use when he got irritated, sad or about to freak out. Gus shrugged as the car stopped and would probably not move until it had gotten something in it's tank.

"You think it will move if we pee in it?"

That earned Gus a eye roll from Newt who sighed. Sure, it was worth a try! He got out of the car and quickly went out to try his brilliant idéa and then hurried back inside the car to try and restart the car. Ha! The car started on his second try and he shot a cocky smile at Newts direction. Newt looked stunned that it had actually worked.

"Well, it won't take us long but at least we may manage to get close enough to the maze that we can walk the last kilometer"

Newt nodded and Gus once again pressed down his foot on the pedal and tried to drive in a even pace as it woukd reserve the fuel longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**First I wanted to say sorry for the short chap, I'm thinking about doing a extra chap that would go more into detail over what the two did during their way towards the maze and I'm very curious to just how the shuck Gus suddenly knew the way? xD Well, that will be for later! **

**If you have any questions about my Oc Gus, just ask because I will not go into detail to whom this shank is in the story ;o**

**Decided to show some of Gus weird and clever side. We all know by now that the shank is stupid but his stupidity sometimes makes him bloody clever! ;P **

**Like and review!(Y) and don't you forget to follow! ;D **

**Thanks to AsgardianGrizzly, NewtandZaneFanGirl and Newt for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 WICKED

After five hour of no sleep, they finally saw the high walls that belonged to the big maze. Gus groaned as he though about all the turns and shit he would have to go through to get to the center of the huge thing. When he glanced at Newt he saw that the blonde didn't look much happier to see the maze.

"That's the place you were trapped inside for almost two years?"

Newt just nodded and Gus hummed as he could only guess how hard it must have been to be trapped inside a maze and being hunted by what they called grievers. Gus didn't really know what a griever was, just that the thing was like half machine and then some slime and then Newt hadn't told him much more about the creature as if the blonde wanted to forget and Gus didn't want to be a pain, so he just shut up and changed the subject.

"Not to sound like a scared little girl but you know your way in there, right?"

Because Gus hated to step into unfamiliar grounds were he could get attacked or lost and as he had said many times, Gus ain't a fighter just an observer.

"Yeah, I ran that bloody maze every day until I got this limp on my leg"

Gus glanced down at the leg that Newt still had a hard time walking on, he didn't know the details but he had a pretty good pictures of how the blonde got it. He quickly turned his attention back to the road as he saw Newt starting to tap on his leg.

"Well that's good, don't wanna get lost inside a maze full of strangers"

They both continued the rest of the drive in silence and to their both surprise, the car managed to go all the way to the maze's wall were they saw a big metal door. Gus was first to get out if the car and walked towards the door, Newt came soon after. They stood in front of the door and thought about how the hell they would get the thing open.

"They should put handles on their door!

Gus complained as he searched the big doors for anything to use to open it. He felt how Newt smacked him gently in the back of his head.

"How the bloody do you think a normal human would manage to open these doors with just a handle?"

Gus glared at him but then turned back to search the walls for anything. He found some kind of code lock just beside the doors and he instantly worked on coming up with a pattern WICKED would have come up with. Newt joined him and the two stood there trying to come up with anything that could work.

"What's the name of WICKED's favorite subject? The one they were sure would survive the trials and come back here alive?"

Oh how clever little Gus felt to have come up with that! Of course WICKED would use their favorite subjects name just to taunt the poor guy, to show him that they were always watching him and he could never get away from them.

"Thomas, try Thomas"

Gus nodded and tapped in the letters and a second later, the screen turned a bright green to show that they were correct and the heavy doors opened with a groan. Gus smiled a triumph smile as he glanced at Newt and they both walked through the doors who closed behind them. They walked down a dark corridors only to end up in a scientist lab of some sort.

''Bloody nostalgic''

Gus raised a eyebrow at his blonde friend but didn't say anything. He just looked around to see if there was anyway for them to get up to higher grounds so they would get into the maze. It didn't take long until he saw a ladder and when he took a closer look, he saw that the thing seemed to go high enough to take them all the way up. He glanced back at Newt and saw that his friend was standing beside him, ready to get this over with. Gus nodded and climbed up the ladder just to find himself in another room and not in the maze.

''Seriously, how many floor does this place have!?''

He whined as he pulled himself up and looked around the room. He didn't really know how to describe the place, many wird screens and stuff and a glance at Newt told him that Newt had been here before. He saw how Newt looked up at a round hole above them and then he noticed a step ladder under it.

''Well, let's just get this over with?''

Newt nodded and the blonde soon disappeared through the hole. Gus followed close behind and when he finally stood he noticed that the maze was a really dull place with no sky, just a gray ceiling. The walls sure was high and they had ivy hanging down making it look kind of cool. The walls looked really old as if he was in some old rainforest with some ancient walls.

''Cool, this place is pretty cool''

Newt snorted at his comment but the blonde looked as stunned as himself. Gus chuckled and walked up to his friends side and nudged him on the side with his shoulder.

''Well show me the way to your so called Glade!''

Newt smiled and headed in the direction to were Gus really hoped would be the glade, because this place seemed easy to get lost inside and he really didn't want to do that. Like comeone, Gus is just sixteen and recently got cured from a very deadly sickness! He can't die now!

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**First of, I want to say ''I'm Sorry'' for the wait. I will not blame it on studies or anything because I'm a very lazy person and just purely forgot and when I finally did remember I had no internet xD **

**As you must have understood by now, this story is purely based on everything in the books xD **

**Wanna know a secret? I haven't actually read the books just from chapter 60 and forward in the third ;() **

**I didn't do it because I'm lazy! I just wanted to change things from were we last saw Newt! **

**Review and follow!(Y)**


	7. Chapter 7 Back In The Glade!

It took them quiet a while to get to the middle of the huge maze, mostly because Gus refused to walk faster than necessary as he needed to watch every corner and turn if something would suddenly jump forward and attack them. He frowned when he heard Newt chuckle at his constant jumping at every sound but he didn't care, he had always been careful when he came to new places and now when he knew that they walked towards a bunch of immunes he sure wanted to be careful. Gus could see Newts muscles tens as they saw the opening that lead into the maze.

''You're really sure that you want to do this because we can always turn back?''

Newt glanced back at him and Gus took that opportunity to shoot him a comforting smile. Gus would never force Newt into doing this even if Newts decision could kill hundreds of immunes but Gus would never say that. Gus would support every decision that his blonde friend made and just go with the flow, that's how he worked and he trusted Newt to make the best decision. He could see Newt biting down at his lower lip as he shaked his head slowly.

''We're gonna shucking do this, I can't be a bloody sissy all my life''

Gus smirked at that and nodded as he walked up so he was walking beside his friend. This sure could be fun and he sure didn't wanna miss even a second. They both stopped as they saw that the so called glade was filled with hundreds of people both young and elder. Gus blinked several times as he leaned closer to Newt.

''Was this place always filled with so many people? It's like a friggin wasp cup!''

He could see Newt frown at him for his use of weird words but shaked it off as two voices echoed between the walls.

''Newt!?''

Gus looked as two teens in Newts age gaped at their direction. One of them was a big black skinned boy who even with his size didn't look very scary and the other was a little smaller guy with almost gray hair even in his young age. Gus turned his attention to Newt and raised a eyebrow in question. Newt smiled and patted his shoulder.

''They're old friends that escaped the maze with me and the others''

Gus nodded and looked as the two teens ran towards them and before he knew it, the big black skinned guy had pulled Newt into a bear hug. Gus quickly took a few steps away from the two as he didn't want to get in the way. He quickly decided to leave Newt with his friend to let them catch up.

''I will go and take a look at this place, catch ya later Newt!''

Newt didn't get to respond as Gus hurried away and went deeper into the maze, in the back of his eyes he could see some girls joining the reunion and he smiled as he actually saw the happiness in his blond friends eyes at seeing his old friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hello! **

**I will post two chapters today because this was klunk short! xD**

**I have been working on another TMR fanfic for quiet a while which have made it hard to focus on this one but don't you think that I have forgotten this one and I will still update daily! I think this story only has like 10-11 chapters so we're getting towards the end of the fic! **

**Don't froget to Like, Review and Follow! ;O/**


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Out Alive!

A hour later, Gus and Newt was sitting in front of a log and was eating some bread that they had been given by some of the other immunes. Gus wasn't really that hungry but he hadn't had the heart to not take it and he knew that he would probably get hungry soon anyway. Newt seemed happy but also very lost in his own thoughts as Gus had tried to speek to him but the blonde hadn't answered and that led to Gus giving up on even trying. He glanced around and noticed that people had stopped what they were doing and once again seemed to be looking towards one of the doors and if Gus had done his homework right he assumed that it was the East Door. He smirked when he recognized the people standing there gacing over all the people but Gus and Newt sat in the shadows, so they would probably not see them.

''Ain't that Tommy boy, the one who both killed and saved ya?''

He couldn't help but say it in a little mocking way and the mention of Tommy's name seemed to snap Newt out of his daze as he too looked towards the East Door. Gus could see the hesitation forming in his friends eyes and he scratched the back of his head.

''They won't see us, you can always hide until you feel like meeting them''

Newt seemed to relax a little and Gus sighed as he saw Newts friends joining the new arrived group. He saw how they seemed to be forming some kind of plan and he was relieved that he wouldn't have to do anything and could just let those people to it all. When they finally seemed to be done planning they started to head out to talk to the rest of the immune. By what he over heard, they was forming groups with around fifty in each and he could see that Newt got more nervous by each minute. The blonde really didn't want to be confronted yet and Gus took it as his job to hide the blonde till he was ready to face his friends. He managed to hide the both of them and they were now standing in the middle of one of the many groups waiting for what would happen next. The one named Tommy suddenly spoke up to all the people and Gus just yawned and decided to turn his attention to Newt so the blonde would have a breakdown.

''Alright, as I have promised I will keep you away from your friends until you're ready to face them but we both know that this is way to easy for being WICKED's work so if anything happens, you run with the rest of the people and don't you dare stop even if I do. You will survive and get to safety because you're my first and only friend and I won't let you die''

He stopped speaking as he heard a violent crack and both he and Newt looked around to see if anything broke or if a wall would suddenly fall down on them. Then came another and another and Gus frowned as the ground started to tremble.

''This can't be anything good?''

He could see how people started to panic and look around for the source of the noise. Gus frowned even deeper when people started to scream in panic and the ground shook even more violently and the sound of thunder and rocks sounded even louder. Gus snapped his head towards a high roar and saw how a piece of the wall by the doors had broken loose, making the stones flying everywhere. He saw how a huge section hovered in a weird angle and before he knew it, it fell and he could only look as it landed right at a group of people. He quickly turned to Newt and to his surprise, the blonde wrapped his arms around him in a hug as he buried his face in Gus hair. Gus never knew that he could be so sensitive but seing those peoples eyes just before they got crushed really did hurt his heart. He could hear the screams from the people that had been wounded and Newt tightened his grip around him as they knew that they couldn't help them.

''Run!''

Gus snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that people had started to run and he looked up at Newt who had a determined frown on his face. Gus nodded and they quickly started to run after the rest of the group. Gus flinched as he heard more cracks and stone that fell to the ground and he knew that it was a 50/50 that they would even make it out before the whole place would fall apart. Gus decided to stop thinking and just ran for the hell of it.

It took a while but they finally seemed to have reached what they called the cliff and Gus knew that they were really close to the entrance now. He saw how people had starting to go one and one down some hole. Gus though that it maybe was some faster way down instead of the ladder he and Newt had used to get up. Gus didn't hesitate as he dragged Newt towards the ladder they had used to get up and they easily slipped down. Once down he noticed that the guy named Tommy seemed to have thought about the same thing and he quickly pushed Newt around a corner so he wouldn't get spotted. Luckily, Tommy seemed to be so caught up in the caos that he didn't notice them and headed to speak with a black haired girl.

''Gus, I think we have a big bloody problem''

Gus looked towards the direction Newt was nodding at and noticed that some dusty almost cage looking things had opened and some real nasty creatures had come forward. Gus raised a eyebrow as he glanced up at Newt who looked very nervous.

''That's a griever?''

Newt only nodded and Gus couldn't help but laugh as he saw the stupid face his blonde friend made. He could hear faintly as the girl told Tommy how to kill the things, she told him that it was something on the enf of the griever tail, something called a barrel that was inside something called a blubber and he needed to search for a switch that was like a handle that he had to pull out. Wow, weird words but Gus thought he knew what she was talking about. He bit his lower lip and turned his attention back to Newt.

''You have a knife or a dagger on ya?''

Newt pulled out his dagger that he always wore when they was outside the safety of the house and Gus smiled as he looked over the blade. He looked up to see Newt gacing down at him with a sad look on his face.

''I'm not going there to die, just gonna help your friends and show of that I'm more than just an observer because I think you have a lot more to know about me than me being crazy!''

He chuckled and pushed Newt towards the group of people that headed towards the exit. Newt stumbled and looked back and Gus waved and turned back towards were Tommy now was fighting one of the grievers. He smirked as started to run and with a easy leap, he got up on the creatures back and without hesitation he slammed his hand down were the creature seemed to be most easy part to get through. He felt what seemed to be a handle and he took hold of it and used all his strength to get the thing up and out. The griever fell to the ground and Gus noticed that Tommy was standing in front of it with a claw just a few centimeters from his face.

''Well, that sure was a close call''

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Well, I do feel a bit bad that I'm dragging out the meeting between Newt and his friends but it's a bit fun to do so xD**

**Review, Like and follow!(Y) **


	9. Chapter 9 Gus meets Minho!

He actually smiled as he said it and he noticed that Tommy recognized him but didn't say anything as he turned to the next griever and Gus did the same but he went for a different on. The grievers wasn't that hard to beat and with quick dodges and some swipes with the dagger, Gus had succeeded to take down yet another one. He sighed and looked to see that Newt had managed to get out of the building together with most of the other immunes. He decided that this had been enough exercise for today and Tommy and that black haired girl seemed to have anything under control, so he sat down with his back against one of the walls as he tried to steady his breathing. Gus wasn't actually much for fighting and running but he sure knew how to fight but as said, he didn't like it. He held the knife in front of him and noticed that it was stained with griever slime and blood.

''Nasty''

He complained as he lowered his hand so it was lying on the ground beside him, always ready if a griever would slip away from Tommy and instead head for himself. Tommy and the black haired girl that he had heard being called Teresa, finally after much troubble seemed to have killed the griever and Gus got up and headed towards the Asian guy who had gotten all the people out of the place. Tommy and Teresa didn't seem to have noticed him as they ran ahead but Gus made himself noticed as he ran up to beside the asian guy who was running as the last person. The guy finally seemed to see him as he let out a very unmanly scream and almost fell as he stumbled.

''You scared the shuck out if me you slinthead!''

Gus rolled his eyes at all the weird words he was hearing all of a sudden, even if he had heard and starting to understand most of them thanks to Newt. The asian guys suddenly gasped as if realizing who Gus actually were.

''You're the shanks that was with Newt in the Crank Palace!?''

Gus could tell that the guy was on his guard now and was ready to knock little poor Gus out at any sudden movement. Gus looked at him as if the teen was mad but then turned his attention back to were they were running.

''Yeah and you're one of the guys who came to get him back but was sent back with a gun raised at your heads, quite the sight actually''

The asian guy frowned as he seems to remember the visit in the Crank Palace. He then seemed to realize a very odd thing about this meeting.

''But how the shuck did you get here and by how you looked in there shouldn't you be long gone?''

Of some reason Gus didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or if he should be really pissed off right now.

''Well you didn't look much better when you visited either, you could at least have put on a tie or something?''

They glared at each other until the asian guy actually to Gus surprised, broke the glare and looked forwards. The guy had a sad look in his eyes as he cleared hir throat.

''I-Is he okey?''

Gus looked forward, he knew that the guy was talking about Newt and he didn't really know how to answer that question. He didn't know how much this guy actually knew, if Tommy had told him that he had shot the blonde in the forehead or if they had heard anything else.

''He died...''

True but not the whole truth because Newt had come back to life again but it was as much information he would give out until Newt was ready to face his friends. The asian guy looked even more sad as they ran after the rest of the people. They suddenly noticed that everyone had stopped and they both frowned.

''The hell?''

Gus sighed but didn't make a move to go forward to see what they had stopped for, the asain guy seemed like he wanted to go but they both knew that it would be impossible to get through all the people and up to the front.

''What's your name asian guy?''

It started to get annoying to think of the guy as 'asian guy' all the time and it would be easier to have an actual name on the guys face. The older teen frowned at being called 'asian guy'.

''Minho, you?''

Gus hummed and nodded.

''Name's Gus''

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Well, now my oc has met my my other most favorite character in the whole TMR, Minho! I love that shank! 3**

**We're getting close to the end of this fic so try and hold on for just two more chapters! ;o**

**Review and follow and like!(Y)**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews and I hope you will all keep up with the reviews as I love to read them! ;DD**


	10. Chapter 10 Old Enemy & Paradise

Gus noticed that the people had finally started to move again and he followed as they went up a stairwell. He followed and close behind followed Minho. He followed as they went down a long hallway and then took left, then right and up another flight of stairs and down another hall and then down some stairs. Gus sighed at all the walking and he could hear Minho snorting at him.

''You sure seem like a lazy shank''

Gus glared at him but it was true. He snapped out of his glare as a explosion echoed from above and he was thrown by the floor. He coffed as dust chocked the air and some small pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor beside him. He could hear things creaking and breaking and then everything went quiet. Gus coffed even more and felt a big hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Minho looking at him with concerned eyes.

''I'm alright, just landed a little weird''

With the help of Minho he was quickly up on his feets and followed the people who had resumed their was really tired of all the explosions when they finally reached a big warehouse area were the people seemed to have stopped inside. He left Minho's side and hurried to find Newt, it didn't take long as it seemed like Newt had thought the same and they engulfed in a bear hug as they both smiled. Newt ruffled Gus hair and Gus smiled at his blonde friend.

''Never thought I would see your bloody face again''

Newt smiled and Gus chuckled but they snapped out of it as they heard a unfamiliar and in Gus opinion, evil voice coming from were they had entered.

''Well, what do we have here?''

Gus looked towards the opening and saw a surely infected dude, surrounded by WICKED security guards. Gus frowned as he saw the weapons in the gruards hands and he knew that even if they were winning in numbers, those guards would take down almost half of them before they could take away the guns. He saw how the 'leader' cupped his hands to shout something to be heard over all the noice.

''Strange place to hide out when everything's about to come down!''

Gus frowned at the man, he knew what the guy was doing and it wasn't good.

''But we can salvage a few and it looks like we have the strongest and brightest right here in front of us. Even our Final Candidate, no less! The one we need most, yet who refuses to cooperate''

Gus finally remembered who this guys was, he was Rat Man one of his fathers enemies and also the one who killed his father for not telling how the cure worked. He looked as Newts friends in the front started to pick up anything they could use as a weapon and he felt Newt tensing up beside him as he wanted to join his friends. Gus gripped his arm and shaked his head.

''Get out of here, I will get your friends''

He could see Newts disaproval but the blonde did as Gus had told and turned back towards the direction the other immunes was going. Gus gripped Newts dagger in his hand and walked towards were a fight would break out at any second. He walked past the older teens so he was standing right in front of Rat Man with a deep frown on his brows. Yeah, his sure was the man that had killed his father. Rat Man looked down at him with a confused looked on his face and Gus knew that the teens behind him did the same.

''You're Rat Man, the mad scientist who got infected by the flare and wanted to be cured so badly that you killed tons of scientists just to get it but you never managed to get a hold of it so you just ended up with killing people for the hell of it?''

Gus smirked as he saw the anger in the mans eyes but he still smirked and Gus didn't really know if he should back of or just stay put just to taunt the guy.

''You're Adams crazy son? Thought you had died when I put you in the Crank Palace''

Gasps could be heard from the teens behind and Gus chuckled as he looked the man straight in the eyes. Gus now sane eyes met with Rat Mans crazy ones.

''Well, it's not like my father was the only one who knew how to cure the flare''

He shrugged as he smirked mischievously at the man in front of him, he loved to taunt people when he clearly had the upper hand. But he knew that he didn't stand much of a chance against these people in a fight so he decided that it was enough for now and made a small waving motion as he stepped back so he sood beside Minho who was gaping at him.

''Well, I'm done so let's get this over with?''

That seemed to snap everyone out of their thought and together with a big explosion, they all went forward and caos broke out as they clashed into eachother. Gus took a step back and decided to only but in if he was needed and luckily they seemed to do fine on their own. When only Tommy seemed to be left still in fight and he clearly had the upper hand. Gus made it towards were the last person seemed to dissapear into and he followed right after and he gasped as he suddenly found himself on a wooden floor inside some shed. He went outside, the place was beautiful and full of green grass and more green! He even saw a few animals, even flowers! The place was filled with the people who had managed to escape and Gus hurried to locate Newt, the blonde was standing in the sand in front of the ocean. Gus laughed out and ran the fastest he could towards his friend who was now smiling a big bright smile at his direction. He didn't even try to stop as he slammed into his blonde friend, sending both of them down into the sand. They laughed and Gus took in the scent of salt that the ocean provived, this place really was a paradice. They snapped out of their laughter as they heard the shed once again open and the rest of the people who had stayed and fough came out. Last came Tommy, Minho and Tommys girl and then the shed catched fire.

''That Teresa girl didn't make it''

It wasn't much more a question then a statement, just the truth and Gus didn't need to have it confirmed to know that the girl was not going to join them here in paradise. Newt smiled sadly as he ruffled Gus hair and Gus turned his attention back to his friend.

''We're finally safe now, right?''

Newt nodded at him and Gus smiled even more, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt really safe and now he did. Gus turned his attention back to Tommy and the others.

''You gonna talk to them?''

He saw Newt following his gace and then slowly nodded.

''Yeah, as I said before; I can't alway be a bloody sissy can I?''

Gus chuckled but stopped as he catched footsteps walking towards them. Newt stilled as he too heard it and Gus didn't hesitate to get up and see it was, he frowned when he saw that it was Minho and the guy sure had a scowl on his brows. Gus looked down at Newt and motioned for him to stay put and he then headed to meet Minho so he wouldn't come cloe enough to make out Newts form. He just got up to Minho when the guy pushed him to the ground. Gus groaned as he landed on his back on the ground.

''You shucking knew how to cure the flare and even so you let Newt shucking die!?''

Gus blinked as confusion formed in his head, Newt wasn't dead? Ah! He realized that it was just Gus who knew that Newt was alive! But it hadn't been the flare who had actually killed Newt even if the shoot in the head didn't kill him either but anyway!

''The flare didn't kill Newt!''

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Alright! I ended this chap with a cliffhanger and that was just because the next one will be the last ;(**

**Well, with that our of the way I hope you have all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;D **

**Review and follow!(Y)**


	11. Chapter 11 The End!

Minho stilled at the words and Gus finally relaxed a little and couldn't help but notice that Tommy and the rest of the survivors of group A and B was looking at their direction. He could see the sad and pleading eyes that belonged to Tommy who still believed that he was the one who had killed their best friend. Gus then turned towards the actual direction of the still very living Newt, his shoulders were shaking and Gus knew that the blonde was trying not to cry.

''Then what killed him!?''

Gus turned and glared at the guy still standing above him, Minho looked confused and really angry and Gus had to take a deep breath to collect himself from the shock of being pushed to the ground without warning.

''Newt died when he got shot in the head by a gun''

That seemed to be enough said and Gus looked as Minho slowly sunk to the ground with his head lowered. Gus sighed and looked over at Tommy who looked as if he would break apart at any moment.

''Well, the story doesn't really end there..''

He flinched when he felt all eyes back on him and he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to come up with the best way to break the news.

''Yes, Newt did die the moment he got shot like who wouldn't? But the thing is, when you have taken the cure you have to first die and then you will become immune so the person who shoot Newt actually saved him and I'm not saying saving by killing him, I mean that Newt has become immune thanks to dying!''

Everyone looked at Gus with confused looks and they were probably thinking that he was talking about Newt being dead and it had saved him from the misery of being a crank but that wasn't the thing!

''I'm telling you all that Newt is alive and immune, are you people slow or something!?''

He sighed as it finally seemed to get around in the peoples heads that their blonde friend was indeed alive and the sad faces quickly turned into those of happiness and smiles. Minho didn't smile, he frowned.

''But if he ain't in here, you can't be sure that the shank is still alive?''

Gus wanted to punch the guy for being so frigging stupid but didn't need to as Newt came and saved him from more explanation.

''I am here you bloody shank''

Gus smirked at his friend as he had managed to make the whole place quiet, he gazed around and noticed that it was actually just Tommy, Tommys girl, that guy named Jorge and Minho who was actually stunned to see their blonde friend. The others had met him in the maze so they already knew that Newt was alive and they looked more surprised over the fact that the blonde had been dead more than the fact that he was alive.

''Nice entrance Newt, you managed to surprise people over both being alive and dead you should feel honoured!''

Newt threw Gus a stern look for him to shut his mouth and Gus did as commanded. He turned his attention to Minho only to see the asians eyes glittering from unshed tears.

**#####Newt P.O.V#####**

Newt was relieved when Gus backed of and let him handle this alone, he knew that Gus would back him up if it was needed. He bit his lower lip as he fidgeted where he stood, not really knowing what to say.

''You shucking shank, why didn't you tell us that you had been cured?''

Newt looked at his asian friend with a sad smile.

''I guessed I was to scared to do it''

He looked away and tried not to cry, he had said so many things that he didn't mean when the flare had gotten to his head and he really regretted it now when he was standing in front of his friends again.

''I said some pretty shucked-up stuff that I wouldn't have said and I was scared that you would hate me for it, so I stayed in the shadows and thought I would conront it when we got to a safer place...''

He didn't get further as Minho had walked up to him and pulled him into a really bear hug. Newt finally let his tears out and he knew that Minho did the same as he could feel hot tears on his shoulder.

''It wasn't you who spoke those words, it was the sucking flare and we would never blame you for it''

Newt suddenly flinched when he saw Thomas walking towards them and Minho seemed to have sensed it as he pulled away and looked towards the direction of Tommy and then back at Newt. Newt quickly looked down at his feets so he wouldn't have to face Tommy, he had said the most shuck-stuff to Thomas and it was a little awkward as Tommy had been the one to kill him.

''Newt? You really are alive?''

Newt didn't look up but he did nod.

''Took two days for the headache to go away after I got shot but it saved my life''

He finally looked up and faced his friends brown eyes. Tommy was crying both also smiled and Newt couldn't help but do the same and before they both knew it, they were hugging and crying.

**! Back to Gus P.O.V !**

Gus leaned back as his blonde friend was being hugged from all his friend, he was relieved that everything had gone so easy and no fights had started. Everything was sure to go for the better now and Gus hoped that they could end this with a normal happy ending but of course there sure had been much drama and crying but what story would it be without those moments? Gus smirked as he looked at his laughing friend and he knew that they were finally safe and everything could only go for the better from now on.

''So even we could have a happy ending?''

He chuckled as he joined the laughing and hugging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I have never been good when it comes to writing ends of stories and I don't like endings!**

**Why not? Because when they write 'end' that means that the whole story is over!**

**Well, hoped you liked the story and if I get many who likes it, I may write some extra chapters just for the hell of it xD**

**Review for extra chaps! ;o/**


End file.
